the_endless_towerfandomcom-20200216-history
People of the Tower
Some of the remarkable people who inhabit the tower: * Austrein '''- Leads the Nyron Militia * ''Relic Hunter'' - Hunts for relics on floor 1001, and sells them. Poorfags constantly leech off his supply of relics. * ''The Belgian ''- A young, muscular, blond man from Brussels who runs the bar found in floor -6. He is always seen wearing a sailor's outfit and is quite cheerful. Sometimes he travels through the Tower to find booze recipes for his bar. Some regard him as a hero as he is known to beat Elevator criminals into submission with a vegemite sandwich. Until now, he is the undisputed armwrestling champion of the tower. * ''Desk Lady'' - Inhabits Floor 3. Doesn't seem to do anything besides sit at the front desk from 6:00 AM to 12:00 AM, no one has attempted to communicate with her yet. * ''Amon-Tahaka'' - Leader of The Cult of The Raven. *The Sandwich Man' - The proud owner of a sandwich shop advertised as "Perfectly Normal Beast Sandwiches" on Floor 36, who seems to only sell food which could be described as... fragile. Strangely enough, he's never seen to be anywhere else other than his shop. When asked for details on himself, he discloses only that his name is "Arthur", but no more. Continued questioning leads to aggression, and attempts by the Sandwich Man to dodge the question. The Sandwich Man seems to be blissfully unaware of the Sandwich Man 2. It's probably better not to tell him. *The Sandwich Man 2'' - The second proud owner of the second sandwich shop advertised as "Perfectly Normal Beast Sandwiches 2.0" on Floor 35, who seems to only sell food which could be described as... fragile. Strangely enough, he's never seen to be anywhere else other than his shop. When asked for details on himself, he discloses only that his name is "Twothur", but no more. Continued questioning leads to aggression, and attempts by the Sandwich Man 2 to dodge the question. He's no better than the Sandwich Man. The Sandwich Man 2 seems to be blissfully unaware of the Sandwich Man. It's probably better not to tell him. *''Gary'' - A balding middle age janitor that inexplicably meanders through the positive floors in his signature navy blue coveralls, pushing his mop and bucket. Will often proclaim his disdain for human bodily fluids to anyone in earshot. Will gladly lend you his illustrated book of birds if you ask nicely. He has been seen collecting tendies off of the floor. Lives on Floor 4 *''The Scientist'' - The Scientist is a researcher of Floor 666. He spends virtually all of his time there studying the abyss within the floor. The Scientist refers to himself in the third person, and seems to be mentally ill as he is unable to have normal social interactions. Before he began researching Floor 666 he was a loner with a knack for science. One day he discovered the sandwich particle, which provided data critical to proving the superiority of the Sandwich Man 2. It made him famous, however, soon after he became a recluse within the confinements of floor 666. *''Danny'' - organizer of the Babylon expedition, members: rootguy, Bird Guy, Erich who seeks to find the top of the tower. *''Armentho'' - A foolish, but kind-hearted redditor who stumbled onto /r9k/ one day when his big brother left his computer on. He's a gentle soul, yet he's willing to go to great lengths to help his friends. On one occasion, Armentho gave a blowjob to The Scientist to help a friend who had already offed himself. Armentho gave the Scientist a second blowjob at a later date in exchange for a rifle, but in the end the deal fell through, and Armentho was left empty-handed once again. *''The Craftswoman'' - The only inhabitant of Floor 7459. She is a small, middle-aged German woman who is apparently responsible for carving all of the room's candles. While she seems to possess human sentience, no reports ever show her speaking or breathing. Explorers to Floor 7459 note that though she does not acknowledge visitors to her floor, staying long enough to observe the carving process will warrant her giving you the freshly-completed candle. *''Hauptmann Wolken'' - The official and only known spokesman of the Reformed Reich. Although he has never been seen outside of the Nazi HQ Floor, he is very active in communicating and talking to other inhabitants of the Tower through radio (Frequency 899 MHz) and through old speakers which have been connected to the Reichsradio interlink (These speakers can often be found in floors between 1580-1410 depending on if the Rich had entered them). Nobody knows what Wolken looks like but an image of a gruff man definitely springs to mind as his voice is deep and impossibly hoarse. *''Mistake'' - The highest ranking member of Men At Work Co. (M.A.W) in charge of communication and delivery trough a system of telepathically controlled and genetically enhanced cockatoos. His skill are best used when in need of fast-travel or getting an item from point A to point B.